A sole holder of the above-mentioned type is described for example in German OS No. 2 504 426. In this conventional construction, the sole holder is held on an adjusting screw by means of a spiral spring or an elastic element acting in a direction perpendicular to the upper surface of the ski. Due to the fact that the opening in the region of which the adjusting screw substantially perpendicularly extends through the sole holder is designed larger than the diameter of the adjusting screw, the sole holder also has the possibility of a very limited range of swinging movement.
The just now described embodiment of the known device facilitates a recognition at the same time of the first disadvantage of this solution, which disadvantage consists of the sole holder having primarily a movement in the vertical direction relative to the ski.
If ice or snow accumulates in the area of the binding on the ski, the skier can still enter the binding. The sole holder is then, however, pressed onto the ski boot sole by the force of the now initially tensioned spiral spring. A swinging of the sole holder away from the upper side of the ski, which at any rate is possible only to a very limited degree, becomes less and less with an increasing initial tension of the spiral spring.
The goal of the invention is to avoid the mentioned and further disadvantages of known constructions and to provide a sole holder support, which during a safety release has as little as possible frictional resistance between the ski boot, sole holder and the bent lever.
The set purpose is inventively attained by a sole holder being able to be swung slightly upwardly from the ski during an automatic release operation (safety release) on the side facing the release side, wherein the sole holder performs a swinging movement perpendicularly with respect to the longitudinal axis of the ski or in a combined movement about vertical and horizontal axes.
A particularly preferable embodiment of the invention is characterized by the adjusting screw being supported in an elongated slotted hole, the length of which extends perpendicularly with respect to the longitudinal axis of the ski, or having a ball section by means of which it is supported in a ball socket, and by the sole holder being moved into the normal position or being held in the normal position either by a spring or springs an elastic mass or by a combination of springs and shoulders and extensions which are secured to the bent levers. As a result, a particularly simple structure of the ski binding part is achieved.
A different inventive construction of a support for a sole holder uses also a slotted hole, the length of which extends perpendicularly with respect to the longitudinal axis of the ski for guiding the headless end of the adjusting screw. In this exemplary embodiment, the adjusting screw is moved or held in the normal position by shoulders and extensions, which are on the bent lever. If one operates one bent lever, the adjusting screw is no longer blocked, on the side facing the operation, by the shoulders and the extensions and thus permits the sole holder to slightly swing upwardly from the ski on the aforesaid side.